


Spesial Valencia 2016

by ve_zetrax



Series: After The Podium [2]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, moto2, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, WhatsApp Group Chat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ve_zetrax/pseuds/ve_zetrax
Summary: Balapan terakhir sudah di gelar.. WhatsApp group para rider moto2 pun berlanjut..





	1. After the Race

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.. kembali lagi di After The Podium!!
> 
> Musim 2016 sudah berakhir dan AtP kali ini di buat spesial untuk mengakhiri musim ini..  
> sebelumnya ada hal yang harus di tambahkan (?)  
> \- Member disini sudah bertambah 3 orang (Miguel, Danny dan Edgar)  
> \- Tito01 sudah berubah menjadi Tito53  
> \- Luis masih menjadi member tapi sudah tidak muncul :'(
> 
>  
> 
> Seperti biasa, latar yang terjadi di cerita ini di buat setelah race di valencia, 13 November 2016 :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Walau juara dunia moto2 sudah ditentukan, bukan berarti balapan kuda besi yang di selenggarakan di sirkuit terakhir dalan calendar ini sepi. Harga diri tinggi dan persaingan memperebutkan poin demi posisi terbaik di klasemen akhir membuat darah mereka bergejolak panas…

**WA Grup : “MOTO2 UNITY”**

**Member : 16**

**Tito53**

Khanmaeeennn si jalko ama frankyyy yeee

Pada minum apaan lu berdua?

 

**Mika36**

Si sandro jatoh

Bahagia gw

 

**Alex(1)40**

GW DI TIKUNG TOM

DITIKUNG saudara saudara…

DITIKUNG DARI BELAKANG !! coba lu bayangin.. SAKITTTTT

 

**Axel49**

Lebay lu rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu ngapa xel?

Lagi pms?

 

**Axel49**

Iye

Puas lu

 

**Alex(1)40**

Pantes lu maennya di gravel bukan di aspal

 

**Tito53**

Jangan gitu rins..

Gaji lu di potong loh

Eh btw selamat mikaaaaaa

Akhirnya jadi ayah

 

**Jonas94**

Selamat om mikaaa

Bisa nih anak kita maen bareng

 

**Alex(1)40**

Om mika kapan lu bikin anaknya om?

Lah taun depan gw dah angkat kaki dari kuning kuning norak nan ngejrengg

Warna gw bakal adem.. lu pasti suka to

 

**Mika36**

Makasih to and jo

45 menit sebelumnya rins… fresh from the oven anak gw

Bisa jon bisaaa di atur

 

**Tom12**

Congrats mika !!! akhirnya jadi ayah…

Traktirannya boleh nih

Ah elu lebay beut rins

Kyk pemain sinetron lu

 

**Jonas94**

Asiiiikk traktiran.. gk nolak gw

 

**Tito53**

Sip seneng banget gw dapet traktiran..

Gw tau restoran terbaik di Valencia mika…

Lah tom kan si rins emang pemain sinetron lu kaga pernah liat ye

 

**Axel49**

Selamat om mikaaaaa

Sik asik traktirannnnn

 

**Alex(2)73**

Elu rins mentang mentang bakal ke Suzuki taun depan ngata ngatain warna tim lu yg ini

Bener tuh kata tito… rugi lu gk pernah liat dia di layar kaca

Eh selamat om mikaaaaa…. Asik traktiraaaaannnnnnnnnnn

 

**Jonas94**

Tau luh rins parah

Diaduin axel loh

 

**Tito53**

Iya rins lu parah beut

Xel kasih tau babeh lu xel

 

**Axel49**

Percuma di kasih tau..

Lah dia mau hengkang

 

**Sandro11**

CIEEE OM MIKA UDAH TUA BARU PUNYA ANAK

Elu sendiri baru juga berapa lap om langsung retaiiiiaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Eh traktiran boleh

 

**Danny52**

Selamat om mikaaaaaaaaa

Asiiikkkk traktiran

 

**Johann05**

Selamat mikaaaa

 

**Tito53**

Lu juga johann traktirannya mana nih

Lah iya ya xel…

 

**Jonas94**

#JohannTraktiranPart2

 

**Sandro11**

Iya johann lu jangan backflipnya yang dua

Traktirannya part dua dong

#JohannTraktiranPart2

 

**Tom12**

Asooyyy hastaggnya keluar juga

#JohannTraktiranPart2

#MikaTraktiran

Elu pada kaga mau di traktir om mika?

 

**Mika36**

LEBIH TERHORMAT RETIRE KARENA MASALAH TEKNIS DARIPADA JATOH

Dan siapa elu minta minta traktiran ama gw

 

**Tom12**

Gk pernah liat gw

Saluran tipi kita kan beda to

 

**Miguel44**

#johannTraktiranPart2 (walau yg part1 nya gw gk kebagian)

#MikaTraktiran

Eh selamat om udah menjadi ayah

 

**Mika36**

Kalo lu lu pada mau traktiran dari gw..

Lu begal si sandro trus lu iket lu kasih ke gw ntar gw reward lu ama traktiran

 

**Axel49**

Jon

 

**Dominique77**

Jangankan elu Miguel

Gw juga taun kemaren kaga di traktir..

Kejam kan…

Gw udh minta jatah padahal

Eh selamat om mikaaaaaa!!

#johannTraktirDoubleKeGw

#MikaTraktiran

 

**Jonas94**

Ngapa lu manggil manggil gw xel?

 

**Sandro11**

Ish om mika dah punya anak juga masih aja gw di embat

 

**Miguel44**

^

 

**Alex(2)73**

^

 

**Jonas94**

Lu bocah bocah pada bayar ke gw pake begituan

 

**Miguel44**

Bilang aja ama abang jalko

 

**Alex(2)73**

Bilang aja ama abang gw

 

**Maverick25**

CIEE OM MIKA DAH PUNYA ANAKKKK

Selamat om…

Sik asik traktirannnnnn

#JohannTraktiranPart2

#MikaTraktiran

PARAH LU RINSSS !! tidak berkepri-kuningan !!!!

 

**Tito53**

Si alex okelah ya kalo bilang “bilang ke abang gw”

Lah lu ngapa bilang ke johannn, Miguel?

 

**Miguel44**

Anggap aja abang jalko abang gw

 

**Danny52**

^

 

**Mika36**

Lu kaga tau kan ndroo kalo gw lagi berguru ilmu kebal

Nah syaratnya itu.. makan daging orang

Elu kan banyak dagingnya tuh

 

**Axel49**

Kan elu setim ama si sandro

Gw bayarin deh.. lu yg ngurus sandro

Biar dapet traktiran kite

 

**Jonas94**

Oh gitu

Okeee

 

**Tito53**

Nah

 

**Jonas94**

Nah apaan to?

 

**Mika36**

Atur dah lu pada

Atuurrrrr

 

**Tito53**

Iya bener lu ngurusin sandro

 

**Axel49**

Dih elu bayar juga to kalo mau dapet rewardnya

 

**Jonas94**

Bener to

Yg mau sandro di kasih ke om mika dan yg mau gw yg ngurusin sandro

BAYAR KE GW

 

**Alex(1)40**

Nah tom lu baru tau kan gw ini main sinteron?

Udh 5000 episode loh jangan salah

LAH MENANG BANYAK LU JON

 

**Alex(2)73**

Gw jon gw!!!

Soal bayar membayar… bilang abang gw pokoknya

 

**Alex(1)40**

^

Bilangin doang.. ntar kaga di bayarin

 

**Tito53**

Bilangin doang.. ntar kaga di bayarin (535353535353+)

 

**Jonas94**

Bilangin doang.. ntar kaga di bayarin (9494+)

Nah ini yg gw wanti wanti

 

**Sandro11**

Ah om mika cundele nih…

Gk ush alibi om.. kita semua tau ko

Oh jon ko lu gitu si.. meraup keuntungan ditengah penderitaan teman?

 

**Dominique77**

Kan elu dah bukan temen dia lagi ndrooo

Taun depan temennya si jalko dia

Double JO wkwkwk

 

**Sandro11**

Eh domi…

Dah lama beut rasanya gw gk liat elu di track

Kemane lu?

 

**Dominique77**

Ada gw…

Cuman invisible aje..

Gw kan invisible man…

 

**Alex(1)40**

Keren lu dom

 

**Sandro11**

Lu jangan jangan yg suka ngintipin para umbrella girls ye

 

**Dominique77**

Keren lah

Lah ko lu tau ndrooo

 

**Sandro11**

Lah kan waktu itu kita berdua ngintipin tapi cuman gw doang yang kena

Lu lolos

Masa lu lupa

 

**Dominique77**

Ah iya lupa gw maap ya

 

**Danny52**

Mata bintitan ntar lu pada

 

**Dominique77**

Mau ikutan de danny?

Boleh

 

**Danny52**

Gk usah.. terimakasih

Tiati gw ama elu dom taun depan

 

**Tom12**

^

 

**Miguel44**

Tiati diintip ye dan?

 

**Danny52**

Iye nih…

 

**Edgar57**

Tenang dan, gadis paying leopard cakep cakep ko.. lu mah plan B doang

 

**Dominique77**

^

Ade lu xel

 

**Tito53**

Mending ed plan B

Plan D si dan mah

planB nya si tom, plan C nya siapa kek yg dia mau wkwkkwk

 

**jonas94**

^

 

**Axel49**

Dih edgar

Ade gw…

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ya emang ade lu xel, masa ade gw

 

**Edgar57**

Amit amit gw jd ade lu mah

 

**Alex(1)40**

^

Untung gw udh gk di tim babeh lu yeee

Untung ye untunggg

 

**Danny52**

Oh gitu masih selamet gw lah ya

 

**Sandro11**

Lah si domi kan kalo kaga ngintip cewe ya si tom yg di intip

Ngaku luuuu

 

**Tom12**

Heh sodara sandro cortese

Diem diem aja gk ush di umbar

 

**Tito53**

Kalian sudah menjadi rahasia umum

 

**Dominique77**

Duh saudara sandro tau banget gw

 

**Miguel44**

Sudah gk heran ye

Tiati lu dan

Tetep

 

**Danny52**

Jd makin gk reila pisah ama lu nih Miguel

Atut gw

 

**Jonas94**

Cieee danny ama miguelllll

SAH SAH SAH

 

**Edgar57**

^

 

**Johann05**

SAH

 

**Tito53**

^

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Axel49**

^

 

**Sandro11**

^

Bahkan johann dateng dateng bilang sah di capslok

 

**Tom12**

^

 

**Alex(1)40**

^

 

**Johann05**

^

 

**Miguel44**

^

 

**Danny52**

^

 

**Alex(2)73**

^

Sumpil jon kalo lu gk di kasih ancem aja

 

**Miguel44**

Kita senasib ye dom

Tp kalo gw ampe gk di traktir mah gw ngadu ke papih

Liat aja lu bang

 

**Edgar57**

Lu lg ngancem, Miguel?

Udh kelar nih ^ nya ?

 

**Miguel44**

Iyelah ed

Udahh udahan

 

**Dominique77**

Enak bener lu ngancem ngancem jurdun moto2 2x

Lu juga lex seenak jidat aje nyuruh kita ngancem jurdun 3x motogp

Udahan ed.. dah di restuin ama johann

 

**Alex(1)40**

Takut lu dom?

Nah itu dah ada restu

 

**Dominique77**

Engga si

 

**Jonas94**

Eh lu gile lex

Ya kali gw ngancem abang lu

Bisa di pites squad Honda gw

Udh tinggal janur kuning melengkung aje ye

 

**Tom12**

Kan elu bakal ke squad Yamaha jon

Ngapain takut

 

**Sandro11**

Bukan jon, janur kuning belok

 

**Jonas94**

^

Gw satelit… marc pabrikan..

Apalah dayaku tom

 

**Tito53**

Udh mending lu ngurusin sandroo aja udah

 

**Alex(1)40**

JANUR KUNING BELOK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otaklu kali yg belok ndroo

 

**Danny52**

Kek hatinya sam yg belok ke om mika ye?

Si sam mana nih.. tumben gk nongol

 

**Alex(2)73**

^

Noh lagi pacaran di pojokan

 

**Miguel44**

Danny : ^

Alex : ^

 

**Dominique77**

^

 

**Sandro11**

Serem amat hati gw belok belok

 

**Axel49**

Gimana ni traktirannya?

 

**Alex(1)40**

CIEE SANDRO AMA OM MIKA

 

**Mika36**

Dibilang lu aturrrr aja sonooo

Bonus kalo lu begal si rins pas test ntar

 

**Edgar57**

Eh gw belom ngucapin

Selamat ya om mika atas kelahiran anaknya

 

**Mika36**

Ye ed tengkyuuuu~

 

**Sandro11**

^sok imut padahal dah bangkotan

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Alex(1)40**

Eh ed lu bayar lu ama jon

Yaelah om….. lu mah baperan si

 

**Jonas94**

Bilang “minta aja ke abang gw” juga gw lindes lu pake motor baru gw

Eh cieee motor baru gw

Motor bekas padahal mah

 

**Sandro11**

Om mika mah emang gitu rins.. baru ngerasain kan elu

Lu ngapah dah jon?

Kiwer gegara minum monster?

 

**Edgar57**

Gk ko jon..

Gw gk ikutan bayar membayar ya

Om mika, gw gk ikut minta di traktir ko, cuman porsi abang gw di buat double ye

 

**Miguel44**

^

 

**Danny52**

^

Bisaaaaa

 

**Alex(2)73**

Bisaaaa bener lu ed

 

**Jonas94**

Wah pinter juga kadang lu ed

Bisa jadi ndrooo

Lidah gw udh pw ama redbull

 

**Tito53**

Nah ini

Licik juga si pons ade

 

**Johann05**

Porsinya di buat double tapi di makan axel semua

 

**Dominique77**

^

 

**Axel49**

^

Nah itu jon…

Ngapain juga gw kasih ade gw

Mau? BAYAR :p

 

**Dominique77**

Johannn

Traktiran GWWWWWW!!!!

 

**Miguel44**

Iye nih bang jalko traktirannya manaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**Danny52**

Ayoloh ayoloh

 

**Tom12**

Enak bener ye si ed

 

**Sam22**

#JohannTraktiranPart2

#MikaTraktiran

Sebelumnya.. selamat om mikaaaa

Gw bayar dah jon

Lu bener ye ngurus si sandro

 

**Sandro11**

Elu sam dateng dateng gk asik

 

**Sam22**

Lah kapan kita pernah asik asikan bareng?

 

**Sandro11**

Jadi.. kamu lupa hal hal yg telah kita lalui bersama?

 

**Sam22**

Iya

 

**Alex(1)40**

^

WKWKWKWKWKWKWK

Udah ndroo lu mendingan buru buru pulang ke jerman ndrooo

 

**Danny52**

Dia pulang ke jerman juga diburu ama Jonas.. kan satu negara

 

**Axel49**

^

 

**Tito53**

^

 

**Mika36**

^

 

**Tom12**

^

 

**Jonas94**

Asal bayarannya lunas gw kejar si sandro ampe kutub utara juga gw jabanin

 

**Sam22**

Sip gw bayar lunas jon

 

**Jonas94**

Nah kek sam asik nih

 

**Alex(2)73**

Abang gw ..

Lu mintain ke abang gw jon

Atau Emilio kek

 

**Alex(1)40**

Nah gw juga bayar lunas nih jon.. lu maintain ke situ pons ye

 

**Jonas94**

Lah elu kan jd “bonus” nya rins

 

**Axel49**

Ngapain lu nyuruh Jonas minta ke babeh gw?

 

**Edgar57**

Gw urus rins deh

Bayar tapi pada ke gw

 

**Miguel44**

^menang banyak lu

 

**Edgar57**

Nyari sampingan el

 

**Tito53**

Bangkrut amat gw mau di traktir doang

 

**Mika36**

ATUR

 

**Alex(1)40**

Au ah

Gw mau siap siap buat award aja dulu

Yg kaga ikutan boleh spamm disini

Bye bye

 

**Sam22**

^

Ngeselin ye

 

**Jonas94**

Taun depan dia pake Michelin jadi ngeselin

 

**Maverick25**

Eeeetttt

Gw bayar lunas ke Jonas ama edgar

ELU JUGA TAUN DEPAN PAKE MICHELIN JON

#JohannTraktiranPart2

#MikaTraktiran

 

**Jonas94**

Lah iya gw lupa

 

**Axel49**

Lu kalo lupa terus mending kursi lu di tech3 buat gw aja

 

**Jonas94**

Noweiiiii

 

**Mika36**

Dah lu  lu pada yg mau eksis pada siap siap lah

 

**Tito53**

Gw lagi siap siap

 

**Sam22**

Gw juga siap siap

 

**Maverick25**

Siap siap kemane lu?

 

**Sam22**

Dinner ama pacal :p

 

**Dominique77**

#HidupSepertiSam

Tom.. lu siap siap gih… dandan yang ganteng biar gk malu maluin setanah swiss

 

**Tito53**

^

 

**Maverick25**

Asik bener ye

 

**Tom12**

Gw udah ganteng dom.. tenang aja…

Udh ah siap siap dulu

 

**Dominique77**

Oceee


	2. The Awards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.. kembali lagi di After The Podium!!
> 
> Musim 2016 sudah berakhir dan AtP kali ini di buat spesial untuk mengakhiri musim ini..  
> sebelumnya ada hal yang harus di tambahkan (?)  
> \- Member disini sudah bertambah 3 orang (Miguel, Danny dan Edgar)  
> \- Tito01 sudah berubah menjadi Tito53  
> \- Luis masih menjadi member tapi sudah tidak muncul :'(
> 
>  
> 
> Seperti biasa, latar yang terjadi di cerita ini di buat setelah race di valencia, 13 November 2016 :)  
> Sesudah awards berlangsung :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Persaingan para rider moto2 ini pun berakhir.. malam pun menjemput.. saat nya hadiah manis di berikan untuk para rider yang sudah bersaing sengit di atas kuda besi mereka sepanjang tahun 2016 ini..

**WA Grup : “MOTO2 UNITY”**

**Member : 16**

 

**Dominique77**

tom..

lu leh uga itu pake jas

 

**jonas94**

^

 

**Dominique77**

Lu pake “^” setuju ama gw?

 

**Jonas94**

Engga juga

 

**Alex(2)73**

Si rins taun lalu kek boyben mau tampil, sekarang kek boyben juga

Agak formal si

 

**Dominique77**

Kan dia emang anggota boyben lexxxxxx

 

**Jonas94**

Kan dia abis kelar balapan emang mau aktipin lagi grup boybennya ama mack dan siapalah gw lupa

 

**Alex(2)73**

Lah iya ya

 

**Sandro11**

Si tito enak bener dapet rookie of the year

Lah saingannya aja kaga ada

Curang beut lu

 

**Tito53**

Sirik lu?

Enak kan kek gw..

Dari awal udh di nobatin rookie of the year.. gw mau absen 5 race dan gk dapet poin poin juga nyelow..

 

**Jonas94**

^

Enak beut lu

Gw taun besok saingannya itu itu lagi

 

**Sam22**

^

 

**Alex(1)40**

Iya ya

Bosen gw saingannya itu itu lagi

Lu lu pada

 

**Sam22**

Apalagi gw

 

**Jonas94**

Yaudah lu kaga ush naek ke motogp napa

Ngikut ngikut lu

 

**Sam22**

Elu yg ngikutin gw

 

**Alex(1)40**

Elu pada ngikutin gw

 

**Tito53**

Mending lu lu pada batalin aja kontrak kalian

Biar gw kaga ketemu lu lu pada

 

**Jonas94**

Oh tak bisaaa

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gimana ya to..

Lu mau bayar gw berapa

 

**Sam22**

Batalin gk ya?

 

**Axel49**

Batalin dah batalin

 

**Sando11**

Ko kalian ngeselin si

 

**Dominique77**

Taun depan tuh anak anak pada pake Michelin ndroo

Jadinya ngeselin emang

 

**Axel49**

Pites ae

 

**Jonas94**

Lu kata kutu di pites

 

**Mika36**

Lah iya si tito curang beut itu

Cieee yg pada ke motogp taun depan..

Gw remove ah lu lu pada

 

**Sandro11**

Lah LU JUGA OM DI REMOVE

Tito remove elu, elu remove tito

Kelar udah

 

**Tito53**

Kelar gimana?

Logikanya gk bisa saudara sandrooo

Iya dong mika.. asik kan jd gw?

 

**Maverick25**

Ih iya si tito curang beut

Taun lalu gw kudu tancep gasss pooolll buat bisa jd rookie of the year.. elu tidur doang juga dah dapet piala

CURANG LU

 

**Tito53**

Sirik lu

 

**Alex(2)73**

Lah iya ndrooo kaga bisa

Kecuali sebelum tito/om mika saling meremove.. diangkat admin baru terus admin baru ngeremove dah tuh admin lama

Yg naek kelas shombhong

 

**Mika36**

Ada yg mau jadi admin? BAYAR SINI KE GW

Emang lex, diemin aja udah

 

**Tito53**

Ogah gw ngangkat ngangkat

 

**Johann05**

Luis :’(

 

**Alex(1)40**

Luis :’(

 

**Alex(2)73**

Luis :’(

 

**Mika36**

Udah ah lu bertiga

Kita juga rindu luis ko

 

**Miguel44**

Luis :’(

 

**Danny52**

Luis :’(

 

**Edgar57**

Luis :’(

 

**Axel49**

Padahal di member grup dia masih ada ye

 

**Tito53**

Iya… dulu sering aktip…

Ogah ogahan di bilang saudaranya si rins…

Sekarangggggggggg

Ah sedih gw jadinya

 

**Johann05**

Iya to sama

Rasanya ada yg kurang.. membernya gk lengkap

 

**Tito53**

Ah elu johann

Gw jd nangis beneran ni

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gw kangen becanda ama dia

Gw kangen suka ngeledekin dia

Ah gw kangen luis :’(

 

**Maverick25**

Duh ah

Jadi sedih gw..

Luis udah tenang di sana….

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Jonas94**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Tito53**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Johann05**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Mika36**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Sandro11**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Miguel44**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Danny52**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Axel49**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Edgar57**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Alex(2)73**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Alex(1)40**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Sam22**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Tom12**

#AlwaysRemember39

Eh tengkyuu dom

Kan gw tampil cakep biar lu kaga malu

 

**Dominique77**

#AlwaysRemember39

 

**Sam22**

Elu berdua

 

**Dominique77**

Eh iya tom.. lupa gw

Kenapa sam? Ngiri?

 

**Sam22**

Kaga

Eh itu si binder ngapa botak dah..

Johann? Miguel? Bisa beri pencerahan?

 

**Miguel44**

Bang jalkooooo

 

**Edgar57**

^

 

**Axel49**

Jadi mengalihkan pandangan ye si binder

 

**Jonas94**

Sayangnya kurang licin

 

**Sandro11**

Lah jangan ampe licin jon..

Ntar silau kena pantulan lampu

 

**Miguel44**

^

 

**Johann05**

Dia kalah taruhan ama timnya jadi di botakin gitu sam

 

**Sam22**

Lah…

Ya gpp si.. udh jurdun…

Masih muda

 

**Alex(1)40**

^

Yg udah tua

 

**Sandro11**

Tuaan mika.. ya gk sam?

 

**Sam22**

Oh

Gw mah gk mau komen ama yg itu..

Gw sadar rins, gw lebih tua dari binder.. dari elu juga

Hormat lu ama gw

 

**Mika36**

Hem.. sandroooo ya….

 

**Sandro11**

Hem.. om mikaaaaa ya…..

 

**Tito53**

Hem.. kalian berdua ya….

 

**Alex(1)40**

Hormat gerak!

 

**Danny52**

^

 

**Dominique77**

Ah tetep yg terganteng mah tom

Iye gk tom?

 

**Tom12**

Yoiii

 

**Miguel44**

^

 

**Dominique77**

Ngapa lu Miguel? Ngiri

 

**Miguel44**

Engga

 

**Danny52**

Taun depan gw bakal di giniin gk ya ama domi

 

**Miguel44**

Mau banget lu?

 

**Danny52**

Engga juga si.. ngeri si

 

**Johann05**

Mata domi hanya tertuju ama tom….

 

**Mika36**

Idih danny.. jangan mau di deketin domi

 

**Dominique77**

Ah om mika ini.. kalo mau di deketin bilang aja langsung ama gw om.. gk usah ngode ngode

 

**Sandro11**

Om mika kan tsun dom

Maklumin ae

 

**Dominique77**

Oh iya lupa

 

**Tom12**

Ckckckck

Sandro yee

 

**Alex(2)73**

Sandro yee

 

**Sandro11**

Sandro yee

Lah iya gw sandro masa iya Thomas cortese

 

**Mika36**

Sandro yee

Enakan di buang ke kali nih

 

**Alex(1)40**

Buang buang

 

**Sandro11**

Ah om mika masih aje

 

**Sam22**

Sandro yee

 

**Jonas94**

Sandro yee

 

**Sandro11**

Iya gw sandro

Pura pura lupa lu nama gw

 

**Edgar57**

Sandro yee

Sandro cortese

 

**Sandro11**

Nah pinter ade lu xel

 

**Axel49**

Iyalah ade gw

Masa ade lu

 

**Maverick25**

Edgar mah mau lagi pinter atau rada rada tetep diakui axel ye

Beda ama brocom kelas atas.. kadang gk diakui

 

**Axel49**

Iyalah.. bisa di gantung babeh gw mack kalo kaga diakui

 

**Edgar57**

Motor gw bisa di lucuti mack nanti

 

**Alex(1)40**

^

 

**Alex(2)73**

Gw ama abang gw juga selalu mengakui ko

 

**Alex(1)40**

Siapa?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Yg nanya…

Basi lu

 

**Alex(1)40**

Pinterrr

 

**Sam22**

Yg penting brocom kesayangannya cal

 

**Maverick25**

Elu juga kan sam.. brocom kesayangannya cal?

 

**Sam22**

Bukannn

 

**Tito53**

Ciee sam…. Maennya ama cal

 

**Sam22**

Satu katepe to

**Tito53**

Iya ya

 

**Alex(1)40**

Kek kita aja to

 

**Tito53**

Siapa?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Yg nanya?

Gw lindes lu

 

**Alex(2)73**

^

 

**Jonas94**

Hem.. bener itu

 

**Sandro11**

Kek elu maennya ama marchel mulu

Gw kaga di ajak jon

Sedih gw

 

**Jonas94**

Lah elu maennya ama Stefan mele

 

**Sandro11**

Oh iya ya

 

**Mika36**

Gw kaga ada temennya dong

 

**Sandro11**

BARU NYADAR LU OM????

 

**Johann05**

Sama ko om.. tenang

 

**Mika36**

GW LINDES LU SANDROOO

GW LINDESSS

Kan taun depan lu ada temen ngobrol johann

Noh si loris

 

**Sandro11**

LAH KAN TAUN DEPAN LU KAGA NAEK MOTOGP OM CUMAN TEST RIDER DOANG

 

**Tito53**

^

 

**Mika36**

Kalo ketemu sandro gw lindes pake motor KTM

 

**Sandro11**

Mentang mentang motol balu

 

**Sam22**

Si jon juga lu ajak ngobrol ae johann

 

**Maverick25**

Eh taun depan brocom kesayangannya cal ama brocom kembar favoritenya cal setim ye

Ecieee baru nyadar gw

 

**Sam22**

Lu kebanyakan maen ama cal

 

**Maverick25**

Iya nih..

Banyakin maen ama om mika aturan ye biar bisa potong sandro

 

**Sandro11**

Lu gw kick lu dr grup ini

 

**Maverick25**

Lu kan bukan admin

 

**Dominique77**

Sabar ya om mika..

Untung gw mah ada temennya.

#swissmafia

 

**Edgar57**

Gk jadi bubar swissmafia nya?

Kan elu dah beda tim dom

 

**Alex(1)40**

ADE LU XEL

 

**Axel49**

Emang ade gw rins..

Masa ade lu

 

**Dominique77**

Heh edgar

Gw lindes besok lu

Lu masih kuning kuning norak kan ?

 

**Tom12**

Walau beda tim tapi hati kita tetep satu..

Ye gk dom?

 

**Edgar57**

Bobo ah

 

**Alex(2)73**

Ciee rins yg udh ganti warna taun depan

 

**Alex(1)40**

Iya dongs

 

**Dominique77**

Nah betul tom

Lope u full ah

 

**Jonas94**

Taun depan swiss mafia masih eksis?

Personilnya dah keluar atu kan

 

**Sam22**

Sopo?

 

**Jonas94**

Si robin

 

**Tom12**

Kan dibilang yg terpenting hati kita tetep Satu

 

**Alex(2)73**

Bukan buat domi itu

 

**Tom12**

Engga, buat swissmafia

 

**Sam22**

Sabar ye dom

 

**Maverick25**

Sabar ya dom

 

**Miguel44**

Sabar ye

 

**Dominique77**

Gk perlu…

Gw jg dah tau ko…

/gw setlong

/tp gw bahagia (?)

 

**Tom12**

Tiati aja dom taun depan lu minum leopard

 

**Dominique77**

Lah tiatinya ama Miguel

Dari redbull ke leopard terus balik lagi ke redbulll

Ntar mabok lagi

 

**Miguel44**

Gk ngaruh gw..

Bantengnya dah jinak

 

**Danny52**

^

 

**Sandro11**

BANTENGNYA DAH JINAK

WKWKKWKWKWK

 

**Mika36**

Warnanya kaga merah lagi dong?

 

**Miguel44**

Kaga om, biru

 

**Alex(1)40**

Blue bull dong wkwkkw

Boleh itu.. apa isinya?

 

**Miguel44**

Leopard campur redbull rins

 

**Jonas94**

^

Gw juga coba kali ya redbull campur monster…

Monsterbull jadinya

 

**Dominique77**

Awas mabok jon minum energy drink oplosan

 

**Tom12**

Eh bisa tuh bisaaa

 

**Sam22**

Coba jon cobaa

Mau tau gw rasanya

 

**Jonas94**

Lu mau icip duluan sam?

 

**Sam22**

Enggga lah

Lu duluan

Kalo lumasih iup dan kata lu enak… ya gw icip

 

**Sandro11**

^

 

**Johann05**

^

 

**Mika36**

^

 

**Tito53**

^

 

**Danny52**

^

 

**Edgar57**

^

 

**Jonas94**

Hemmmmm

-_______________________________________________-

 

**Maverick25**

Boleh juga ide lu jon

Gw coba ah

 

**Tito53**

^

 

**Sam22**

^

 

**Alex(1)40**

^

 

**Alex(2)73**

^

 

**Axel49**

Yg pada pindah minuman ye

 

**Tom12**

Iya nih

 

**Axel49**

Lu mah gk perlu energy drink ye tom

Kopi ae

 

**Tom12**

Yoaa

Kopi ae sebelum race biar anti mainstream

 

**Dominique77**

Kopi campur leopard ah gw mau coba ntar

 

**Danny52**

Asal kalo berhasil JANGAN PERNAH elu kasih keg w

 

**Dominique77**

Si danny kent ini sungguh berprasangka buruk

Kalo hasilnya enak entar lu ngiler

 

**Danny52**

GAK

 

**Tom12**

Bae bae lu dom ama teammate lu yg baru

 

**Dominique77**

Gw kan bae tom…. Buktinya lu betah kan ama gw

**Tom12**

Hem.. kan elu gw boking

 

**Dominique77**

Eh iya ya

 

**Sandro11**

Masih ae lu pada

 

**Dominique77**

Masih dong

 

**Maverick25**

Wah kopi campur monsterbull juga ide yg bagus

Coba ah

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Tito53**

Silahkan mack

 

**Dominique77**

Kasih tau gw ye rasanya ntar

 

**Maverick25**

Tenang..

gw apdetin di twitter ama instagram ntar

terinspirasi dari domi ama jon

wkkwkwk

 

**mika36**

SILAHKAN

**Author's Note:**

> Dan semuanya ini FIKSI


End file.
